South Of London
by ILOVEMYMUSIC
Summary: Spencer's Dad is the prez of the USA and ashley's dad is the king of england. Spashley-Carman/?
1. What My Life's Like

In America

"Ms. Carlen please corporate and this will be over before you know it" said the agent

"Look it's four years it's going be a long time before it's over" said Spencer pretending to smile as the news took pictures of her and her family

"Spencer looks at the camera" said Mrs. Carlen

"Ok" said Spencer smiling

"Ya, Spencer look at the camera" said glen

"Shut up" said Spencer still smiling

"Ok thank you Mr. President and family" said photographer walking away

"Spencer how you doing" said Mr. Carlen

"Um kind of bummed I have to do this another four years" said Spencer

"Well you two will be happy to know that tomorrow we leave to go to London" said Mr. Carlen hugging his kids

"Wow that's good I guess" said Spencer smiling

"Ya were going to see the king and the princess" said Mrs. Carlen

"Wow she's hot" said glen

"Whatever but are you going to get to spend any time with you" said Spencer

"Honey we will" said Mr. Carlen

A few hours later at the white house

"So guess what" said Spencer on the phone with her best friend

"What" said Chelsea

"Ok well my dad told me were going to London, isn't that cool" said Spencer

"Ya spenc that's so great its probly shopping central over there" said Chelsea

"I know it is, it should be fun. Were going to go meet the king and the princess" said Spencer

"Wow I guess there are good things to being the prez's daughter" said Chelsea

"Ya but I'll call you later of I have to start packing" said Spencer

"Ok see ya spenc" said Chelsea

"See ya" said Spencer hanging up

Spencer hears a knock on her door

"Come in" said Spencer standing up from her bed

"Ms. Spencer …I have come in to ask you what gift you will be giving the princess" said the agent

"I don't know I have never met her before" said Spencer

"I hear she likes soccer" said the agent

"Ok then I'll get her a soccer ball or something like that" said Spencer confused

"You want to go to the store" said the agent

"No because every time I go to the store it's a million people around me and there all agents" said Spencer

"Look kid when you go to London I promise I'll back off a bit" said the agent

"really thanks…but I think I'll just get her a soccer ball" said Spencer" ya a soccer ball that's it"

"Ok I'll get on it good night" said the agent leaving the room

"Goodnight" said Spencer laying down and falling asleep

The same day in England

"Oh come on don't be a minger" said Ashley in her strong British accent

"Hey how dare you" said Carmen kicking Ashley with the ball

"No ash I'm not that good of a footballer" said Carman picking up the ball" I can't play for you"

"Well then get your mitts off my ball" said Ashley snitching it from Carmen

"Carman" said a girl walking over to them

"Fuck that's the girl" said Carmen turning around

"Oh that's the girl you went muff diving with" said Ashley putting her hands together like she was going to dive

"It you want to call it that" said Carmen as the girl grabs her shoulder

"Hey" said Carmen

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to a gathering I'm having at my house" said the girl

"Um ya I'll think about it I have a match on tomorrow" said Carmen

"Oh well then I'll come with you and we can go after to my party" said the girl

"Sure…" said Carmen giving her the signature smile" see ya"

"Oh bangs you got your self a right minger" said Ashley putting her hand on her friend shoulder

"Whatever she was good shag" said Carmen pushing her off

"Oh I bet she was" said Ashley in a sexy voice

"Shut up you don't even have anyone so beat it" said Carmen

"I do every night" said Ashley

"Whatever" said Carmen "so the news says your meeting the president of America"

"Ya that's why I need you to play" said Ashley

"Consider it done" said Carmen

"Thanks…look I have to get home mum and dad are going to start looking for me" said Ashley as a limo pulls up

"See ya" said Carmen walking to her flat

At the royal house

"Ashland, you ready for tomorrow" said the king

"Yes father" said Ashley

"Good Ashland I want to thank you for doing what I said" said the king hugging Ashley

"Yes" said Ashley

"So I want you to take Spencer her name is their daughter around let her see some stuff" said Ashley's mom

"Yes mum what do you want me to show here" said Ashley

"The land marks Ashley" said her mum

"Ok" said Ashley going to her room

"And Ashley" said the king

"Yes father" said Ashley

"Sorry about your match I really wish you could go" said the king

"That's dad" said Ashley smiling

TBC


	2. The Real Me

The next day on air force one

"Stop it glen" said Spencer as glen throws pillows at her

"Whatever could you be talking about Spencer" said glen acting proper

"Stop it or you die" said Spencer looking very angry

"I was just messing" said glen putting his hands up

"Mr. President me land in 20 minutes" said his assistant

"Ok thank you" said Mr. Carlin

"So glen what did you get for Ashland" said Spencer

"well I want to rub in her face that we have becks now" said glen" so I got her a jersey"

"Funny…I got her a soccer some how signed by Mia Hamm" said Spencer

"Wow…this place looks amazing" said glen as they get ready to land

At the same time in the limo by the runway

"Ok everybody looks ok" said the king

"Ya" said Ashley fixing her skirt

"Fine" said mom

"Um excuse me they have landed" said the guy

"Ok thank you" said the king

"Ok here we go" said Ashley stepping out waving at the crowed of people

"Today they president and his family will be meeting the royal family" said the news lady

In the plane

"Ok kids, be on your best behavior" said Mr. Carlen as they come down the stairs and waves

"Yes" said Spencer waving

Down the stairs

"ok" said Ashley" Greg…the gift please"

"Yes princess" said Greg giving it to her

"Well isn't it my old friend" said Mr. Carlin giving the king a hand shake

"hi there" said the king smiling" this is my wife and daughter the princess"

"It is a pleasure to meet you" said Ashley shaking his hand

"This is my son and daughter" said Mr. Carlin

"Spencer and glen it's nice to finally put a face to the name" said Ashley

"It great to meet you too" said Spencer

"I have a gift for you both" said Ashley" Greg"

"For you glen um I hear you like lady sovereign, so I got us all tickets to see her on tomorrow" said Ashley handing him the tickets

"Wow thanks this is great" said glen shaking her hand

"And for you ms.spencer…a beautiful thing for a beautiful girl" said Ashley giving her a box

"Oh…my…god" said Spencer pulling out the bracelet covered in diamonds

"It was nothing really" said Ashley smiling at Spencer's face

"Now I feel bad, our gifts are crap" said glen

"No don't worry" said Ashley

"Well I got you a soccer ball signed by Mia Hamm" said Spencer handing her the ball

"Wow this is really cool, I love her" said Ashley

"I got you a beckem jersey" said glen

"Oh I see we have a jokester on our hands" said Ashley smiling and showing her gifts to the crowed of people

"they like you" said Ashley" come let's go to the limo"

"Ok" said Spencer as Ashley leads them to the limo

"So how it the states" said the king

"Things are going ok" said Mr. Carlin as the drive away

A few hours later

"This is the house right her it has 600 rooms 40 acres" said Ashley showing Spencer and glen around

"Wow do you guys get company much" said Spencer

"No I've only had one sleep over in my whole life so no" said Ashley" I know It gets boring around her so I know after me showing you around for an hour it gets boring"

"Ya …" said glen

"Glen…the king wants us to have tea with him come on" said Mr. Carlin

"Ok" said glen" see you guys later"

"Ok" said Ashley and Spencer

"Hey I have an idea" said Ashley" my friend is practicing for her match today you want to um…chill with her"

"Um ya that sounds good" said Spencer

"Give me five minutes…you can go mess with the guards if you want" said Ashley

"No they might try to shank me or something" said Spencer

"no just tell them Ashley sent you" said Ashley" be back in a jiff"

A few minutes later

"Ok lets jet" said Ashley" keys agent"

"Ashley you be safe ok" said the agent

"I always am" said Ashley opening the door

"Wow they let you drive" said Spencer

"Only when I'm dressed normally…because for some reason people don't notice me when I'm in my rags" said Ashley driving

"They don't let me do anything" said Spencer

"I only have one friend their ok with it" said Ashley

"Ya me too Chelsea she's my best friend…I couldn't live with out here" said Spencer

"Ya Carmen is the same way my best mate since I was little we used to rome around town getting in to trouble" said Ashley

"Ya when I was normal Chelsea and I used to be trouble makers but now I have to be perfect" said Spencer

"That must not be hard for you" said Ashley smiling and parking the car

"Wow this is big" said Spencer getting out

"ya paradise" said Ashley" ah"

"Ah" said Carmen running over to Ashley

"hey" said Ashley" this is Spencer"

"Well nice to meet you" said Carmen

"What's up with you, you have a smile on your face you must 'av been on the job all night" said Ashley laughing

"Shut up" said Carmen laughing too

"I'm lost" said Spencer

"Sorry my slang is impeccable but half of you can't understand" said Ashley" on the job means you've been having sex all night"

"Oh ok now it's funny" said Spencer smiling" say something else I don't understand"

"Ok so how you holding down in the flat" said Ashley

"Oh it sucked I was all on my jack, then Madison came over and had a sip and then she sicked all over my house" said Carmen

"What bout the girl you seen in the club" said Ashley

"She looks awright from behind, but you wanna see the boat mate" said Carmen

"Oh so she was a right minger" said Ashley "or the kind of person you walk up to and say 'allo darlin, fancy a bunk-up

"No" said Carmen laughing" I don't have any more"

"Thank you I always win" said Ashley putting her hand on her chin

"Wow I thought Americans were hard to understand" said Spencer" but that's cool"

"When you grow up so proper some new lingo will do you good" said Ashley

"Carmen" said the girl

"No…fuck" said Carman

"Oh so there's the bread knife" said Ashley as Carmen hits her and walks to the girl

"This is done now" said Carmen

"Oh bread knife means wife" said Ashley

"Their married" said Spencer

"No but their dating" said Ashley

"So Carmen is gay" said Spencer

"Ya please don't judge her for that she's my best mate" said Ashley with a serious face

"Oh no I would never do that" said Spencer

"Thank you" said Ashley

"It's over" said Carmen walking back over to Ashley

"Ya right" said Ashley

"Ok it's not but it could be" said Carmen

"Look I know it's not easy" said Ashley

"Ya like you and Madison…you shagged her so good she…" said Carmen as Ashley slaps her

"Shut up before I rip you a new one" said Ashley pushing Carmen

"Damn you Ashley….ok "said Carman"you tell everybody about me"

"Let's talk over here" said Ashley pulling Carmen

"Look I don't want to creep her out ok and you know how important this is to my dad" said Ashley getting in Carmen's face

"Tell her sometime ok, because you hiding this from everybody it's not cool at all" said Carmen

"Ok" said Ashley walking over to Spencer "sorry"

"No problem" said Spencer

"Look…ash plays me in a match" said Carmen smiling at her

"Sure bangs" said Ashley kicking the ball

"You want in" said Carmen to Spencer

"No I'll just watch" said Spencer

A few minutes later

"Oh and Carmen scores gooooooooal" said Carmen running around

"Whatever keeps your pants on it's not over" said Ashley seeing Spencer laughing

Spencer takes her phone out of her bag

"Hey Chelsea" said Spencer

"How's it going" said Chelsea

"Oh I'm having fun" said Spencer looking at Carmen and Ashley playing

"I seen you on the news you looked good in all that bling" said Chelsea

"I know" said Spencer turning around"oh Chelsea it looks so nice I mean they must be rich"

"She's a princess" said Chelsea

"Ya I guess your right" said Spencer biting her bottom lip and looking at Ashley

"So is she as cute as they make her sound" said Chelsea

"Um…" said Spencer turning to see Ashley and Carmen with their shirt over their heads

"Hello" said Chelsea

"Ya…oh ya" said Spencer

"Oh I win…you suck" said Carmen running over to Spencer

"No, you can't beat me in front of her" said Ashley as the sweat shine off her and Carmen

"that's just how I do it" said Carmen" you gone come by to see my mom"

"No wish I could I want to show Spencer one more place before we head back ok" said Ashley

"Ok see you tomorrow with sov" said Carmen

"Ya…don't bring Madison please" said Ashley

"Look, I wouldn't do that to you" said Carmen walking home

"Good" said Ashley" shall we"

"Thank you" said Spencer as Ashley opens her door

But Ashley didn't see someone looking at them the whole time

TBC


	3. Why Me

Later that night

"Where are we" said Spencer looking around at the place

"Um…the slums I just wanted to show you a place" said Ashley pulling into a parking lot

"Wow big place" said Spencer

"ya just for a heads up this is a homeless shelter I'm building it for my people they deserve it, I mean when you look around these streets you see the posh and then your standard family, the people who struggle but they survive but then you see them…the ones who are products of life and I don't want to see them this way" said Ashley

"Wow, your only 17 shouldn't you be thinking about something else" said Spencer

"What should I be thinking about Spencer" said Ashley

"I don't know you" said Spencer

"see the queen once told me Ashley you need to stop thinking about your self so much" said Ashley" so I did this and I broke up with my girlfriend" said Ashley looking down

"It's ok knew ok it fine and I understand where your coming from…my best friend is a lesbian and I love her to death of so I understand" said Spencer

"Thanks…but what I want to build next is a safe haven for kids who get kicked out on their own" said Ashley" but that might take a minute to get mum to approve"

"Well I think this is a great thing you're doing here" said Spencer

"Thanks" said Ashley" well lets head on back"

**The next morning**** around 4:00 am **

As Spencer was sleeping she could hear Ashley yelling with somebody

"You've gone straight mental gal" said Ashley to somebody

"I'm the one that's gone mental you hide me for 2 years and then you break up with me because your friend said she seen me with someone" said the girl

"look Madison you cant be here now you just cant…look whatever you want from me I'll give it to you" said Ashley waiting for a response

"I want those two years back" said Madison

"Madison you know I love you I've known you since I was a nipper, I still want to be your friend but…" said Ashley as Madison turns away" don't walk away from me" grabbing her by the arm

"That's all you want to do get your point across or hit me so you can go and have your tea with your royal family…I thought I was your family" said Madison walking away

"Damn it Madison don't turn away from me" said Ashley grabbing her

"It happened last night" said Madison crying

"What … what happened last night" said Ashley

"I was walking to Carmen's house and freaking that stupid girl gang beat the shit out of me" said Madison

"What don't lie to me Madison" said Ashley becoming angry

"Does this lie" said Madison lifting up her shirt cover in bruises" does that lie"

"No…I'm…sorry" said Ashley touching Madison

"Is that enough truth…princess" said Madison hitting Ashley in the chest

"Look babe I'm sorry…I'm stupid sometimes ok I got a high class education but my mind don't work right sometimes" said Ashley touching Madison's burses

"Princess Ashland" said the agent opening her door

"Please leave" said Ashley turning to him

"Sorry" said the agent

"thank you" said Ashley" what did you do, what did you say"

"What did I do well princess…" said Madison

"Stop calling me that you're doing it to taunt me" said Ashley

"Well um they call me rug muncher…dike" said Madison trying to hold back the tears

"How did they know" said Ashley

"…I went to that bar" said Madison

"I told you not to go there" said Ashley

"Look I better go I don't want to worry you" said Madison

"look you go straight to Carmen's house so she can keep and eye on you…don't be stupid Madison think before you act ok" said Ashley hugging her" I'll be by to see you later ok"

"Ya…I'm sorry because I did cheat" said Madison as she rounds the door

"don't talk about it ok" said Ashley" I love you as a friend…agent see her out safely please meaning I don't want my parents to see her"

"Yes princess" said the agent

"God help me" said Ashley sitting on her bed

"Ya he's pretty good in that area" said Spencer walking in to Ashley's room

"I never gave you permission to enter" said Ashley smiling

"May I enter" said Spencer

"you may" said Ashley" you heard that whole conversation…I'm lucky my parents room is so far away from mine"

"That's you ex" said Spencer

"ya…man is she beautiful, but she gave me the creepy crawlers" said Ashley smiling as she thinks back" I was itching like crazy"

"What" said Spencer tilting her head

"The crabs" said Ashley" covered in ointment all day"

"that's kind of gross" said Spencer" but funny"

"you ever had to have interview and the crawlers all down your back and in your trousers…worst thing ever…but she was one of those girls I couldn't leave alone…oh man you ever had that with someone" said Ashley looking at Spencer

"Not really but I want it" said Spencer

"You will someday my American friend" said Ashley smiling and patting Spencer on the back

"Tell me about it" said Spencer

"About what" said Ashley

"You and that girl" said Spencer

"really…well I was about 16 and she was the same we had been friends forever, but one day she just caught my eye I mean the way she would look at me would make my tempter rise" said Ashley" but love isn't easy, we started dating and it was so hard being princess and girlfriend had to be both you know. But she understood, but I had to go be stupid you know .I got upset at her one night because she said you cant get everything you want because your princess… so I pushed her right into a wall…" feeling embarrassed

"Look it ok" said Spencer

"And I hit her and the crazy thing was she didn't fight back…I was a freaking girlfriend beater, I never thought that would be me…that's when the cheating and the crabs all came into play" said Ashley" so karmas a bitch"

"Look we all do stupid stuff" said Spencer

"I'm sorry Spencer but there's not reason to hit a person who loved you so much they wouldn't fight back when you hurt them" said Ashley" but that's the past and I said god help me because I grabbed her this morning and I don't get it sometimes how could I do that to someone you know"

"Wow…" said Spencer

"Princess…she is home safe" said the agent

"Thank you" sad Ashley" um so we have some press stuff to do today"

"Ok" said Spencer going back into her room

**Later that day around twelve**** a press conference with the ****king, princess**** and the first family **

"Princess, princess" said the press

"Yes" said Ashley pointing at the reporter

"Is it true that you are building a homeless shelter for the east side" said the reporter

"Yes it is I feel that my people have no reason to be out on the streets it's my responsibility to do this" said Ashley

"Thank you" said the reporter

"Miss Spencer" said one of the reporters

"Yes" said Spencer feeling kind of weird

"Well has the royal family been showing you a good time" said the reporter

"Um it's going well so far" said Spencer smiling at Ashley

"Not for long" said a girl from across the room

TBC


	4. The Past Becomes Present

Later that day on the way to Carmen's house

"Wow they ask a lot of stupid questions" said Spencer

"Ya they always do that cant get them shut there traps if you promise them food" said Ashley coming up to Carmen's house

"Wow Carmen has a nice house" said Spencer

"Ya, her mom work for the government" said Ashley getting gout of the car" oh and please don't take anything Madison says serious ok"

"Ok" said Spencer as they go to the door

"Who is it" said Carmen

"Its ash" said Ashley quietly

"Oh hey there and you brought the sexy American girl….you get a high five for that" said Carmen putting her hand up" hey right here" pointing at her hand

"No" said Ashley walking past her

"Whatever I see how you are" said Carmen shutting the door behind Spencer

"So where is she" said Ashley

"In…" said Carmen

"Ashley it's so good to see you do want anything I mean, whatever you want" said Carmen's mom

"No I'm fine really don't worry about me" said Ashley putting her hands up

"Ok just tell me if you need anything" said Carmen's mom

"ok thanks" said Ashley" so is she awright mate

"I don't know" said Carmen

"I'm going to got back there and check on her ok" said Ashley looking at Spencer" Carmen keep you mitts to your self ah"

"Ya" said Carmen

"It's ok I understand I'm irresistible" said Spencer sitting next to Carmen

In Carmen's room

"Madison…Madison" said Ashley In a soft voice

"Um…oh hey" said Madison sitting up on her elbows

"You feeling alright" said Ashley

"Ya look I hope you didn't come here to just tell me how stupid I was for going to that bar" said Madison

"I didn't come here for that…I came to see you" said Ashley "I want you to be safe"

"Then don't make me feel like crap every time you say something to me" said Madison

"Oh come on I would never hurt you on purpose" said Ashley

"That's the same thing you said before you got angry and…" said Madison before Ashley cut her off

"Now Madison I know I was wrong for that but you can't keep using that on me" said Ashley standing up

"You're a slut" said Madison standing up to

"You're the one that had the fuck crabs and gave em to me" said Ashley pointing down at the front of her jeans

"Wow it's so weird how I cant use that situation on you but you can't for get a few days of itching" said Madison laughing

"Well…you got me ok, we could have worked you know" said Ashley putting her hands around Madison's waist

"Really" said Madison lacing her finger's across Ashley's neck

"Ya…" said Ashley getting closer to Madison's face

"No…no…no I'm not falling for it this time" said Madison

"Oh come look nothing serious just us…fucking" said Ashley

"That's what I miss about you so romantic the word fuck just makes me want to jump your bones" said Madison in a sarcastic tone

"Sorry… _Twenty-five all of these mixed emotions Tangled up in pure confusion __It's hard to let go of the past, But it seems easier as time is movin Well, you said __s__he makes you laugh And __s__he makes you happy she sees you smilin back It is everlasting__" sang Ashley to Madison as they dance _

"That's what I really do miss" said Madison laying her head on Ashley's shoulder

In the living room

"Goooooal…you see that my American friend" said Carmen sitting next to Spencer

"um I'm sorry I don't get it" said Spencer" there just running back and forth"

"See football is structure but you have to look at it for a player's perspective because their running plays just like American football" said Carmen

"Oh so I kind of get it now…what are they doing in there" said Spencer

"Um Ashley will probly just try to help Madison and Madison wont except and they make up and there friend again" said Carmen" why you worried"

"No" said Spencer

"you got bit by the Ashley bug" said Carmen" we all have, she's charming and nice and royalty…but she's only my mate so that would be wrong"

"Ya" said Spencer

"Hey you guys want to go to the park and kick about" said Ashley coming out of the room with Madison

"What is that" said Carmen

"What is what" said Ashley

"That hand in hand thing…you guys are dating again" said Carmen

"Yes…I couldn't help it" said Ashley" so you want to go kick about"

"Ya never turn down a chance just let me get my boots" said Carmen

"Aw I need to borrow a pair" said Ashley going back with Carmen

"how are you" said Madison" I'm Madison"

"Spencer" said Spencer shaking her hand

"I know who you are I read the article they did on you in seventeen mag" said Madison

"Wow I for got all about that" said Spencer

"Ok let's go" said Carmen walking toward the door

"Love" said Ashley smiling at Madison "come on Spencer"

At the field a few minutes later

"Ok Spencer kick the ball don't sent it flying just kick it" said Carmen

"Ok" said Spencer taking her foot back far and….

"Fuck….bloody hell" said Carmen holding her face and running around

"Oh my god….I'm so sorry" said Spencer running after her" you have to stop running so I can help you"

"No don't touch me" said Carmen taking her hand off her face to see blood

"Bangs calm down let Spencer help you" said Ashley trying not to laugh

"Oh you think this is funny" said Carmen

"No I just…" said Ashley

"oh I know something funny…Ashley has a birth mark on her back that looks like some one let loose on her back" said Carmen

"Damn you ok" said Ashley

"Hey you two" said Spencer and Madison in unison

"What" said Ashley and Carmen?

"You're bleeding all over the place" said Spencer helping Carmen up

"I have a kit in my car" said Ashley

"Ok Madison can you help me with her" said Spencer

"Ashley goes for the goal and score the crowed goes wild" said Ashley kicking the ball

"Hey" said a petite girl with brown eye's and brown hair

"Hey I guess" said Ashley as the girl walks up to her

"Ya" said the girl

"Damn that hurt" said Ashley hitting the ball with her left knee

"You shouldn't hit with that knee you busted it when you where a nipper" said the girl smiling at Ashley

"Wait how do you know that" said Ashley

"You don't know who I am" said the girl

"No you seem familiar but no" said Ashley

"….I'm your sister" said the girl

TBC

**Don't get mad at me about the Madison/Ashley pairing. This is a spashley **


	5. Princess Or Not

"No you're not my sister" said Ashley

"No it's me really" said the girl

"No see you can't be my sister died when I was four and she was 14" said Ashley

"It's me kyla" said kyla

"what I don't understand" said Ashley" don't lie to me"

"You see that little girl over there" said kyla pointing the girl playing with a soccer ball

"Ya" said Ashley looking

"Your niece…looks just like you" said kyla

"Look…I can't handle this" said Ashley running away

"Ashland" said kyla

"Don't talk to me like you know me" said Ashley running

"I think I'm better now…hey ash where you going mate" said Carmen

"Did she say anything to you" said Madison to kyla

"um no I think I'm the reason she ran" said kyla

"you look like I've seen you before" said Carmen

"I could never for get you moo" said kyla with a smile

"no…don't play games who told you about that name…see only Ashley's sister called me that but she passed" said Carmen

"It's me" said kyla

"no don't do that ok because she was a sister to and whatever sick game your playing it's not funny" said Carmen getting mad

"Hey cool it ok" said Spencer holding her

"No this is bull shit" said Carmen

"Carmen just comes here" said kyla

"…fine" said Carmen as kyla whispers something in her ear

"You understand" said kyla

"But why would you leave we were only four we didn't understand" said Carmen

"I'm sorry" said kyla hugging Carmen as she cries

At the royal house

"Ya then I just told him that would never happen in my county" said the king

"Dad I need to speak with you" said Ashley heading in the office

"ok Mr. President one minute" said the king going toward the office" yes darling" he said shutting the door

"Funny thing dad I was in the park having a kick around and I seen my sister" said Ashley angry

"You seen your what" said the king

"Oh that's not the grand finally…she has a daughter…she looks just like me" said Ashley

"your lying" said the king smirking" you know it hurt when your sister died"

"How could…how could you say that I seen her with my own eye's dad I'm not four any more don't lie to me what happened" said Ashley

"She got pregnant and I couldn't have that" said the king

"so you tell me she's died" said Ashley" do you know how damaged I was, after I come for holiday I find out my sister is dead…your going to rot in hell"

"Ashley I had to do it as the king" said the king

"as the king, dad your own flesh and blood" said Ashley" you know what I hate you" as she cries

"You don't mean that" said the king

"I do you took my big sister away from me…you know I don't care any more what you say I should do as princess" said Ashley" I'm going to get my sister and her daughter and their going to live here because they are apart of the royal family and don't say shit about it, you got me"

"You bring her here your not going to like me" said the king coming close to Ashley

"You lay a hand on her and you won't have to worry about me liking you ok because you'll be six feet under this time" said Ashley

"Don't be mental Ashley" said the king

"Oh I'm not, because you make me mad oh dad your little image is shot when people find out what you did to kyla they will eat you alive….good day dad" said Ashley walking out

"Ashley you get back her now" said the king pointing at the spot Ashley once was

"Good day dad" said Ashley

Back at the park

"So when I got pregnant my dad didn't like it at all so he sent me away" said kyla

"Mum" said a little girl

"Yes Colbie" said kyla

"Mum I went like I kicked the football like this high…who are these people mum" said the girl

"This is Carmen, Spencer and Madison" said kyla pointing them out

"Wow her accent is strong" said Carmen

"Well I'm glade she still has it because living in Florida I thought she would lose it and then when she turned 10 we moved back here so she was ok" said kyla

"You guys lived in Florida old people central" said Spencer

"Ya but I just came back to see my sister but I think she hates me now" said kyla

"I don't hate you I was scared" said Ashley standing behind kyla" can you guys give us a minute"

"I'll be over there mum" said colbie

"May I have a word with you too" said Ashley

"Sure" said colbie

"it's hard for me to understand but now I know…I'm sorry" said Ashley" I don't know what to say to you, I've been praying since I was four that I would see you again I didn't think it would happen"

"Ya" said kyla listening to Ashley

"I did expect for you to have a beautiful daughter and I just…I want us to be a family" said Ashley

"I wanted you to say that" said kyla hugging Ashley

"I missed you so much" said Ashley" and may I ask your name"

"I'm colbie" said the girl with her brown eye's glowing

"I'm your aunt" said Ashley

"You're the girl in the picture" said colbie

"I don't know" said Ashley" but I promise you won't ever hurt again"

"So we a happy family again" said Carmen

"Yes bangs" said Ashley

"How old are you" said colbie to Ashley

"I'm 17" said Ashley

"Wow I'm 14" said colbie

"What wow that cool" said Ashley

"Ya" said colbie

"Kyla I want you to come home k" said Ashley

"No I have a house" said kyla

"But your one of the princesses you have to live there" said Ashley

"No I know dad doesn't want me or my daughter there" said kyla

"I don't care what he wants" said Ashley

"Ashley I'm here you don't have to take care of me ok" said kyla

"why cant I, I feel responsible, just let me or if you need anything just tell me I'll do it for you" said Ashley grabbing her sister's hand

"Ashley you don't have to ok…any the only thing I want from you is to find out how my little pooh bear got so big" said kyla

"well…um can I go to your place" said Ashley

"sure that would be great" said kyla" come colbie were leaving"

"oh mum" said colbie grabbing her soccer ball

"oh look you like football" said Ashley kind of shy

"ya" said colbie

"you should come and practice with my team sometime it would be great" said Ashley

"Ya" said colbie

"Ok guys I'm going to go and um Spencer do you want to tag along or you want to go with Carmen" said Ashley no noticing Madison

"Um ya I'm ok with Carmen" said Spencer

"Look Madison I'll call you later ok…ok" said Ashley

"Ya" said Madison seeming mad

"Look don't be vexed I love you" said Ashley running to catch up with kyla and colbie

TBC

Sorry it's a little short but I was trying to get over this point promise the next chapter will be epic

Thanks for reading


	6. Give Me What I Want

At kyla's house 

"sooo what your telling me is you and moo are gay and your dating Madison the little girl who would make you and moo it mud pies…you play soccer and you have your own team, right now the president and his family are staying at the palace because dad invited them and…is that it" said kyla 

"not really but after spending enough time together you'll figure me out" said Ashley" so how life been"

"It was hard at first but now it's getting easier" said kyla

"this is a very nice neighborhood you live in" said Ashley" what school is colbie going to"

"Well she'll be starting at the high school soon" said kyla 

"Good Carmen can look after her or she can go to prep school with me" said Ashley 

"no" said kyla" both of you going to school would get people thinking you two look to much alike, it's scary"

"I bet she's nothing like me" said Ashley sitting on the sofa 

"Oh bloody hell this freaking dog just Orson and it smells like I don't even know what it smells like but it's not gud not gud at all" said Colbie fanning" oh and you being my aunt and all can we hang out sometime"

"ya but I would think I would have to ask if your not busy, you seem like the kind of lady that's got a million friends" said Ashley 

"No I'm a nerd" said colbie 

"No your not a nerd you can't be your to much like me" said Ashley 

"Well you're a princess everybody likes you" said colbie seeming sad

"oh no, that's not true at all look see when I was about your age I was really weird people couldn't believe I was the princess, you know but um I changed and um it made me better because I changed slightly on the inside but really the only thing that changed is that I accepted my self for me and once I did that well I didn't care weather I had friends or not" said Ashley smiling at

"Really because I have like no friends at all" said Colbie laughing 

"Well I seen a very good mate you were playing with" said Ashley 

"Who" said Colbie 

"That soccer ball right there never let you down I know that for a fact as long as you keep playing it's going to be one loyal mate" said Ashley 

"Thanks…Ashley" said colbie hugging Ashley 

"your anytime" said Ashley as kyla smiles" you as have me and Carmen, we'll never let you down I promise…your family I'm going to look out for you"

Later at Carmen's house 

"Madison seemed pissed when she left" said Spencer sitting on the sofa

"Ya because Ashley's not giving her all the attention she wants" said Carmen

"Oh" said Spencer

"So um…" said Carmen 

"I…oh what were you going to say" said Spencer

"Noting important" said Carmen

"I was just gona say you're really cool it's like your really cool…I like you" said Spencer 

"What" said Carmen 

"I like you" said Spencer

"Cool I glad were friends" said Carmen

"No I like you like you" said Spencer 

"Wow" said Carmen getting up

"Ya I thought it was Ashley that was making me feel this way but it was you" said Spencer standing up in front of her 

"Are you being real" said Carmen smiling 

"Ya I mean I leave in a week but I want to still try to know you better" said Spencer as Carmen touches her face 

"I like you too" said Carmen

"so…" said Spencer as her phone rings" one second…hello"

"Hey Spencer where are you" said glen 

"Um just hanging out" said Spencer

"What about the concert" said glen 

"Oh fuck look I'll meet you at the place there having it in like twenty minutes just bring the tickets" said Spencer

"Ok" said glen hanging up 

"What that's all about" said Carmen 

"You want go to go see lady sovereign" said Spencer

"Oh sure" said Carmen 

"But first" said Spencer giving Carmen a kiss on the cheek

"You're cute" said Carmen 

"You're hot" said Spencer 

"Thank you" said Carmen as they walk out the door

Outside of kyla's house 

"Look we should so have lunch one day you know" said Ashley 

"Ya we will or I could cook for you" said kyla 

"You cook" said Ashley 

"I make a mean shepherds pie" said kyla 

"ok I'll take you up on that" said Ashley" I missed you a lot"

"I did too" said kyla hugging her sister 

"Look I got to go but I will call you" said Ashley walking down the side walk 

"Where you going" said kyla 

"Madison lives like right down the street" said Ashley 

"Ok be safe pooh" said kyla 

"Yes" said Ashley walking away

At the concert 

"hey Spencer over here" said glen 

"hey" said Spencer with Carmen tagging along 

"who the cutie" said glen 

"this is Carmen and don't flirt with her understand…good" said Spencer as they hand the man at the door the tickets

"This is like the best venue" said Carmen 

"Carmen…bangs" said a short girl 

"Hey sov" said Carmen going over to the girl 

"Hey where's the princess" said lady sov 

"Um she was really busy she wish she could have came but you know" said Carmen 

"Well you guys come up front" said sov 

"cool thanks" said Carmen" Spencer, glen come on"

"Where are we going" said Spencer 

"Sov said we could come to the front" said Carmen 

"You know her" said glen 

"Ya we used to play together as kids" said Carmen moving through the people

"Can you like introduce us" said glen 

"Sure after the show" said Carmen 

"Wow your cool" said glen 

"Thanks…oh it's starting" said Carmen as they direct their attention to the stage 

Outside of Madison's house 

"Madison" said Ashley knocking on Madison's window

"Oh fuck" said Madison opening her window 

"Madison" said Ashley 

"Yes Ashley" said Madison with her glasses on and looking like she was sleeping 

"Oh well never seen this side of you" said Ashley smiling 

"maybe because you only seen me when I was actually awake" said Madison" you want to come in"

"Ya" said Ashley as Madison pulls her through the window

"Thanks love" said Ashley 

"So what do you want" said Madison taking her glasses off

"No don't your beautiful" said Ashley 

"Don't play games with me Ashley" said Madison 

"The only game I want to play with you is doctor" said Ashley 

"Oh your so funny…really what did you want" said Madison 

"To tell you that I want to be better this time" said Ashley sitting next to Madison on her bed

"Really" said Madison 

"Yes really I mean I was a cretin to you and I don't want to be any more…I think this is forever" said Ashley 

"oh for fuck sakes if you want sex you can just ask don't play this whole oh I care about you Madison I want to be with you forever…your full of shit and you know it ok, we not forever you don't love me you like the way I look and the way you can just push me around…I love you but I know you don't love me ok" said Madison getting in Ashley's face 

"Madison" said Ashley touching Madison's arm 

"Don't ok I know I should not be passing judgment on you but it's hard not to when you do the things you do" said Madison 

"I'm sorry" said Ashley 

"that's you middle name I'm sorry, I'm sorry I've when your not you say it…I know it's tearing you apart inside that I'm speaking the truth…but until you change Ashley's Davies it's going to be hard to let anyone love you" said Madison" so what do you have to say for your self"

"That I still want to be with you" said Ashley 

"I know you do but…right now you have to say you wont hurt me cause once you do Ashley it's going to be hell to pay" said Madison 

"Here take this it's something I got you it's a necklace with a locket with a heart" said Ashley putting it on her 

"Thanks you" said Madison 

"And yes I promise I wont hurt you" said Ashley kissing her 

TBC


	7. What Ever Ashley Wants Ashley Gets

After the concert 

"Oh man that was so great" said Spencer as her and Carmen walk out 

"Ya she's always great" said Carmen 

"Wait where's glen" said Spencer looking around 

"He went with the lady sovereign posse" said Carmen pointing to glen getting in the limo

"Whatever as long as he knows his way back" said Spencer holding Carmen's hand 

"I like this" said Carmen smiling 

At Madison's house 

"Look I got to go" said Ashley looking for her clothes

"Fine whatever" said Madison 

"look I love you ok" said Ashley" really I mean I would not just come over her to just shag with you believe me hun" 

"Ok" said Madison 

"I'll see you around 4:00 tomorrow" said Ashley putting on her jacket 

"Ok" said Madison 

"See ya" said Ashley climbing out the window

"Ya" said Madison going to sleep 

Outside 

"Hey how about we do breakfast in the morning" said Spencer

"I'm sorry I can't me and Ashley always have breakfast with each other" said Carmen

"That's ok" said Spencer stopping 

"What's wrong" said Carmen 

"This" said Spencer kissing Carmen on cheek 

But they didn't know someone was watching them 

"Hey guys" said Ashley waving at them 

"Oh hey" said Spencer breaking apart from Carmen 

"You guys want a ride" said Ashley dangling her keys 

"Oh sure" said Carmen 

"So how was it" said Ashley 

"Good really good" said Spencer 

"I'm glade you had a good time" said Ashley throwing her signature smile Spencer's way 

"Thanks" said Spencer smiling back 

The next morning at breakfast 

"No look the last time I ate the toast from here it was really burn" said Ashley to Carmen 

"Ya I don't know what's up with them" said Carmen drinking her orange juice 

"You're my friend right" said Ashley 

"Ya mates for life" said Carmen smiling at Ashley 

"You promise you won't tell Madison" said Ashley 

"Ya spill what is it cant be that bad" said Carmen as the waitress gives them their food

"I like Spencer" said Ashley 

"Oh I can't believe your doing this" said Carmen pushing her food away 

"Doing what" said Ashley not understanding 

"you seen me and her getting close" said Carmen 

"look not to be mean but you would have jumped at the chance" said Ashley 

"you know what you always take things from me" said Carmen 

"oh little carmens going to cry save ok you take things from me to" said Ashley standing up 

"I would sit down it I were you" said Carmen looking around 

"why" said Ashley with a smirk 

"I might just hit you" said Carmen standing up 

"look you lay a hand on me…" said Ashley 

"you'll do what call one of your agents, cause in every fight you've ever been in I saved your ass" said Carmen 

"Look I like her ok so you make your move and may the best girl win" said Ashley 

"You're my best friend I can't do that…you see the difference between you and me is I wouldn't pick some girl over my best mate but I guess you would" said Carmen 

"Some girl" said Ashley 

"Oh don't try to pin this on me" said Carmen 

"Look you know…" said Ashley 

"I know what you said to Madison last night she told me she final thinks she got through to you but I knew she didn't, your Ashley Davies come on who is she trying to fool" said Carmen 

"I didn't mean to say it to her" said Ashley 

"Bull shit, you pull that on her every time or you pull your fist" said Carmen 

"You know nothing about that" said Ashley 

"Do you know who you're talking to you told me the whole story" said Carmen 

"Ya well you weren't there so shut your mouth about shit you don't know" said Ashley 

"Fine, fine you win you know it's weird I want you to be happy but every time I try you make it hard" said Carmen putting money on the table and leaving

"Carmen" said Ashley 

"I'll see you at football ok" said Carmen 

Later at the palace 

Both the families are in the living room 

"So have you guys had fun so far" said the king '

"Good just shopping" said Mrs. Carlin 

"Ya party, party, party" said glen as Spencer smacks him 

"So kids how has it been" said the king 

"oh great" said Spencer" I've learned a lot" 

"Ya love this place" said glen 

"Well you have one more week here so make the most of it…oh I made an appointment for the adult to go to a spa" said the king looking at his watch 

"Oh you guys don't want to be late" said glen 

"Ya" said the president 

"See you kids later ok" said Mrs. Carlin kissing Spencer and glen on there foreheads

"ya love you" said Spencer" hey can take me to go see Carmen"

"um well…ya" said Ashley" lets go"

"Ok off we go" said glen following them 

At the soccer field 

"see working through the cones will make you fly through everybody so we'll do that a few times ok" said Carmen to colbie" you ready"

"ya" said colbie as her and Carmen get set 

"ready go" said Carmen as she weaved through the cones" hey…you don't have to go so fast my friend ok just take you time you'll get better you're a Davies" 

"That's right" said colbie slowing weaving 

"Good, good" said Carmen 

"Oy" said Ashley from across the field

"Keep going your doing good I'll be back in a jiff" said Carmen walking toward Ashley Spencer and glen 

"Hey" said Ashley 

"Hey how's it going" said Carmen 

"Good" said Spencer 

"So you're helping colbie out" said Ashley 

"Ya um I thought she could be on the team faster if she started practicing now" said Carmen 

"Hey can I talk to you" said Spencer

"Sure" said Carmen walking with Spencer

"Hey kido how you doing" said Ashley 

"Ok just working on my speed" said colbie 

"I could never play this sport" said glen 

"Why" said Ashley 

"To girly" said glen 

"Whatever" said Ashley kicking the ball" come play me really quick

"Ok" said colbie 

"don't watch my feet" said Ashley" watch the way I sway" kicking towards colbie 

"Oh crap" said colbie as Ashley kicks it around her 

"See you were looking at my feet…look at the person upper half ok because their hips are going to tell on them" said Ashley 

"lets try again" said colbie 

"ok" said Ashley shaking colbie" goooooooalll"

"ya ya whatever" said colbie 

Spencer comes walking back crying 

"you ok" said Ashley 

"just leave me alone" said Spencer walking past Ashley

"what's wrong" said Ashley

"Hey spenc" said glen going after her 

"I'm back" said Carmen to colbie 

"No your not back what did you say to her" said Ashley

"Only that my best mate likes you so I can't have you cause she gets everything she wants" said Carmen 

"Funny" said Ashley 

"No I'm just prepping her for you, so you can put the moves on" said Carmen 

"Look I didn't mean it to be like that" said Ashley 

"you got her now don't let her run away" said Carmen 

"I don't…" said Ashley 

"Hey don't thank me or tell me how much of a good friend I am because I'm not the one who has to talk to Madison" said Carmen smiling 

"She knows what was going on me…" said Ashley 

"Look I don't care just go get Spencer tell her how much of a jerk I was for saying those things to her and there's your love story" said Carmen 

"I'm sorry" said Ashley 

"No your not just go" said Carmen 

TBC 

Are you happy now?

Thanks for reading 


	8. One Fine Wire

**The next day at Carmen's house**

"Hey what's your deal" said Madison coming up to a drunken Carmen on her sofa 

"Oh you don't want to know" said Carmen smiling 

"What I'm your friend I want to know" said Madison 

"No you cant it's a secret "said Carmen putting her finger over her lips 

"Ok" said Madison" then why are you drunk so early"

"New flash it called depression" said Carmen 

"Come on look it can't be that bad" said Madison 

"what you talking bout Madison" said Carmen" look mate just leave ok I might say I few things that could get some people in trouble"

"Ok whatever" said Madison "well I'm going to watch TV"

"Ya you watch TV" said Carmen 

"You need to stop" said Madison as her phone

"Whatever bia" said Carmen drinking 

"Hey love" said Madison 

"_Um hey I can't make to lunch I'm sorry I'm really busy I really wish I could"_ said Ashley on the phone 

"Ok its ok we can hang later" said Madison 

"_No I have something to do all day…but I'm going to miss you_" said Ashley 

"Ok, love you" said Madison 

"Love you too" said Ashley hanging up 

In Ashley's room

"Let's go love" said Ashley

"Um oh is Carmen feeling ok" said Spencer

"oh no she's really sick I can't let my friend down" said Ashley" but I can't let you down either" kissing Spencer

"Well I guess it's just karma for her being such a jerk to me" said Spencer

"No" said Ashley "lets go"

**A few hours later at Carmen's house**

"I wonder if…" said Madison sitting on the sofa 

"For fuck sakes if you wonder one more time about what Ashley is doing I will donkey kick you I swear" said Carmen 

"Sorry" said Madison 

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten crazy on you I'm drunk and pissed" said Carmen 

"Just talk to me ok" said Madison 

"I don't want to talk if I talk then things will be bad" said Carmen 

"I really want to see her" said Madison 

"Well stop fucking bothering me and go see her" said Carmen unaware of what she said

"You know your right" said Madison grabbing her jacket and walking out 

"ya hell ya I'm always right…go see Ashley" said Carmen" ya see Ashley….oh fuck Madison come back"

"Nice Carmen" said Carmen grabbing her jacket and running 

At the café 

"So I was thinking you should come and visit me in the states" said Spencer

"Wow that would be cool" said Ashley as she gets a call" one second babe"

"Ashley" said Carmen 

"Are you drunk" said Ashley 

You know what fuck you bitch I just called to tell you Madison is coming for you, I'll try to find her but the rest is up to you my friend" said Carmen

"How could you…" said Ashley 

"What was miss. perfect about to say" said Carmen pulling her sunglasses down 

"Nothing" said Ashley getting up from the booth 

"So where are you the diner" said Carmen 

"How do you know" said Ashley 

"To be such a player you sure don't mix up where you take your girls" said Carmen 

"Look you got to help me out here" said Ashley begging 

"You want my help…well let's see what happens" said Carmen 

"Ok thanks just for like 20 more minutes" said Ashley 

"Ok whatever" said Carmen hanging up 

"You ok" said Spencer

"Ya great I couldn't be better…but you know what would be great" said Ashley 

"What" said Spencer

"Us having this meal in my car" said Ashley smiling 

"What" said Spencer

"Yes I find it so romantic you know" said Ashley 

"No I don't know" said Spencer seeming confused 

"Look I would do this all the time and I want to do it with you" said Ashley pulling Spencer

"Wait what's your problem" said Spencer

"I…" said Ashley 

"Hold that thought" said Spencer picking up her phone "look ash this is Chelsea I'll be in there" going to sit down 

"ok you do that" said Ashley waving to her as she walked away" oh crap…" turning around to see Madison 

"Hey" said Madison 

"Hey babe how you doing" said Ashley kissing Madison on the cheek seeing Carmen and mouthing help me to her 

"I thought I would find you here" said Madison 

"Yes I had some stupid stuff to do you know" said Ashley 

"Oh I understand" said Madison 

"So what you up to" said Ashley 

"Nothing" said Madison wrapping her arms around Ashley's neck 

"Oh really" said Ashley as something comes over her

"Ya" said Madison kissing Ashley 

"Ooook" said Carmen coming next to them

"Hey look who it is" said Ashley breaking from the kiss

"Ah Madison I was wondering if you would come over to my car and help me get something out" said Carmen 

"You didn't drive you walked" said Madison 

"I meant Ashley's car" said Carmen looking at Ashley 

"Ya that thing it's been driving me crazy get it out now…she might need your help" said Ashley with a sweet smile 

"Ok be back" said Madison following Carmen 

"Hey Chelsea wish she could be here, I would love for you to meet her" said Spencer 

"Oh I would love to meet her to" said Ashley 

Over at the car 

"A soccer ball" said Madison 

"Ya" said Carmen 

"You needed me to get that" said Madison 

"I guess" said Carmen 

"What's going on" said Madison 

"what" said Carmen seeing one of her friends" Aiden…hey there old chap"

"What's up mate haven't seen you since…well I don't know" said Aiden 

"So you want to have a bite" said Carmen 

"Would I ever I'm so hungry I could…I could eat" said Aiden 

"Good…so lets go to the café" said Carmen 

"No I'm going back in with Ashley" said Madison 

"No…you cant" said Carmen 

"Why" said Madison 

"Ya why they do have the best toast and its morning still" said Aiden 

"Shut up ok" said Carmen" look just doesn't go in there"

"Your drunk and I'm leaving" said Madison going in the diner

"No….oh god I think I'm going to be sick" said Carmen throwing up 

"Oh I'll hold your hair…or your bangs" said Aiden holding her hair 

"Get off of me" said Carmen running up to Madison" wait just stop…fuck" seeing Madison looking at Ashley and Spencer kissing

"You're busy" said Madison on the verge of tears 

"I'm…" said Ashley standing up 

"Your not sorry…I believed you I though the things you said to me were real, now what do you have to say" said Madison

"Ya what do you have to say" said Aiden 

"Shut up" said Carmen 

"Sorry I just love drama" said Aiden 

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I just like Spencer a lot" said Ashley turning to Spencer 

"Oh well Spencer did you know with in 24 hour Ashley lied to me started dating you while she's dating me and lied to both of us really" said Madison 

"no" said Spencer

"we can fix this" said Ashley 

"yes I can fix this" said Madison hitting Ashley in the nose

"oh fuck me" said Ashley grabbing her nose as the blood runs down her nose

"Madison stop" said Carmen holding her back 

"I hate you I hope you get hit by you're a car in front of your family you bitch" said Madison 

"madison wait" said Ashley 

"wait for what" said Madison" for me to kick your ass and if you could do me a favor and stop pretending to care about me" 

"but" said Ashley 

"just shut up ok" said Madison" and clean your self your bleeding all over" breaking carmens grip on her 

"how could you is this what you do date multiple people at one time" said Spencer" it happened way to perfect you there to comfort me"

"I got to go" said Carmen 

"no don't leave me" said Ashley 

"look Ashley it's time for you to hear it the truth, that's how you start being better by telling the truth" said Carmen 

"the truth is going to tear me apart" said Ashley 

"well then I'll say it" said Carmen 

"No I…" said Ashley 

"you close your mouth ok and let me speak" said Carmen" Spencer I liked you a lot and that night was so perfect and that kiss was so cute, but Ashley liked you too and I fought with Ashley over you but I would do anything for my friend even if it's wrong so…" 

"You're a bitch" said Spencer slapping Ashley 

"Enough with the face shots" said Ashley 

"Oh no…you suck too" said Spencer pushing Carmen 

"Hey don't be like that" said Carmen 

"Be like what um…the girl I liked gave me up to her friend that's makes me feel so loved" said Spencer in a sarcastic voice 

"Spencer I really care for you" said Ashley 

"You seem to be caring for everybody, you told me you and Madison were over" said Spencer 

"we were she just didn't know" said Ashley 

"if you keep on saying stupid shit like that I'll hit you in the face again" said Spencer

"look it's was her fault she coward out so I got you" said Ashley" I didn't mean it like that"

"Ashley I'm drunk and depressed and you ask me to do something for you I do it…because you're my only friend but I didn't know friend took each other down like this" said Carmen" I got to go I have a match and I don't want to be hung over…so I'll see you" 

"Wait Carmen" said Spencer running after her 

"Wait Spencer I really only wanted to be with you" said Ashley taking hand off of her nose still bleeding a little 

"I can't believe you" said Spencer going to Carmen 

"Damn it" said Ashley sitting in the booth

**The next week**

**Spencer and her family were gone back to the states the rest of the week Spencer didn't speak to Ashley at all. Carmen could bear to be around Ashley either even though she was her friend.**

"Ya you're getting better" said Carmen to colbie 

"Have you seen Ashley" said colbie 

"Ya she is at some princess stuff it was on TV" said Carmen 

"oh" said colbie kicking the ball" you and Ashley still mates"

"I don't know, sometimes people go through changes some times for good other times for bad" said Carmen 

"You guys will be friends forever I know it" said colbie 

"Ya but I cant talk to her with her bring up things I don't want to hear" said Carmen 

"Well mums always make us swallow big pills when were sick, its tuff going down but in the end it makes you feel better" said colbie 

"To be a nipper you are very wise" said Carmen hugging colbie" let me walk you home"

In America 

"Spencer what's your issue" said Chelsea 

"I don't have an issue so stop asking me" said Spencer as she flips through a magazine in her room 

"Fine" said Chelsea sitting at the computer" you got a message"

"From who" said Spencer

"Bangs" said Chelsea looking at the name weird

"What did she say" said Spencer with a slight smile creeping on her face 

"What's up mate" said Chelsea in her best English voice 

"Tell her nothing just hanging out how about you" said Spencer 

"Ok" said Chelsea typing it" she says she has a surprise for you" 

"What is it" said Spencer as Chelsea types it 

"Oh there's a link" said Chelsea clicking on it 

"What is it" said Spencer over her shoulder 

"Oh article" said Chelsea reading it" English team hits the states, with their undefeated strike they have been asked to step it up by playing the undefeated girl soccer team in their diversion in Washington DC. With their caption by their side there is no way they can lose but we'll just have to see"

"Wow this is great" typed Spencer

"Ya I know I'm excited" typed Carmen 

"I'm going to call you in a bit ok" typed Spencer

"K" typed Carmen 

In London at the field 

"I can't believe this is happening" said colbie 

"Believe it kid your good you can help us out in the last game you killed it I mean you have skill" said Carmen putting away her phone 

"Hey Carmen" said Ashley 

"What's up" said Carmen 

"You don't really want to play this game do you" said Ashley 

"I do and we will its done ok…don't be selfish" said Carmen 

"I am the caption well usually captions come to important games, but I didn't see you" said Carmen 

"I couldn't" said Ashley 

"Look don't think of your self for like a minute and think about what the team needs" said Carmen handing her the soccer ball 

"I miss her" said Ashley 

"Well if you weren't so stupid you would have relived the game is in Washington" said Carmen 

"So" said Ashley 

"Awright mate that's where she lives" said Carmen 

"Ya your right" said Ashley" but she doesn't want to talk to me"

"How do you know" said Carmen 

"I kind of figured it out when she made me look like a beaver in front of everybody" said Ashley 

"Their you go again not only did you hurt Spencer you hurt Madison you should be trying to make up with both of them" said Carmen 

"Speak to me for a second…help me" said Ashley pointing at her self 

"look you give a bloke a fish you feed him for a day give a bloke a fishing pole he's having fish and chips for the rest of his life" said Carmen 

"Then give me the pole" said Ashley 

"You really want it" said Carmen smiling 

"Yes" said Ashley 

"Let go of what you think and do what you feel ok because the Ashley I knew before wouldn't never had done that" said Carmen 

"Well the Carmen I knew wouldn't let me be an absolute bitch to her" said Ashley 

"You got me there" said Carmen 

"So" said Ashley 

"Let's work this out" said Carmen 

"Ya and I'll totally play in the game" said Ashley 

"Sorry but your mini me might be taking your spot" said Carmen pointing at colbie 

"Funny real funny" said Ashley hugging Carmen 

TBC  



	9. Coming to america

"No" said Carmen throwing her hands in the air

"Ok look I will buy you anything you want just do this for me please" said Ashley making a cute smile at Carmen

"Look me coming on to her will not work and I will not do that I am not attracted to her in no way or fashion" said Carmen as the walk down the street

"Look Madison likes any body I mean she liked me…oh wait I'm hot" said Ashley touching her self

"What ever get over it" said Carmen" you need to start packing"

"Ya your right" said Ashley

"So how's everything with your dad" said Carmen

"he seen me playing soccer with colbie and he said she looks just like me" said Ashley" he said it would take time but he does want her back in the family"

"Look what don't understand is kyla has her own life" said Carmen

"I know she does it's just I want her there with me" said Ashley

"She has a kid" said Carmen

"I know…why are you still my friend" said Ashley

"well you would be a wreck without me and no matter what we have to be there for each other" said Carmen

"I guess your right" said Ashley

"ok look you should just call her up and say I'm sorry and I know I over used it when we were together but I really mean it I should have never lead you on and used you…I hope we can be friends" said Carmen

"she's not going to listen to that" said Ashley

" wont know until you try" said Carmen handing her the phone

"fine" said Ashley going into the living room" I need so privet time"

20 minutes later Ashley comes in the room with a weird look on her face

"what happened" said Carmen flicking through the channels

"she said she understood and she should have used her own judgment and she forgives me" said Ashley

"Told you it would work Ashley realize you are a girl dealing with other girls just think of what you would like to hear" said Carmen

"Ok I get you" said Ashley

"So now you fix things with Spencer before you get there" said Carmen

"Not possible" said Ashley

"Hey I'm friends with her now and I dropped her to give her to you like I owned her which I told her it was wrong and disrespectful no one should ever do that to a lady" said Carmen trying to get through to Ashley

"You should be getting laid all the time" said Ashley

"again that would be misusing someone I don't just want sex I wont more I want a family, I want someone I can come home to and say I was your day and just look at this person and they smile without me even saying a word" said Carmen

"I'm lucky to have you" said Ashley

"I'm lucky to have you too…now pack your shit" said Carmen

"Sorry I'm going" said Ashley

The next day at the air port

"Now colbie you be safe ok and you do what Carmen says…and use your judgment when it comes to Ashley" said kyla

"Mum I'm ok really I can take care of my self" said colbie

"Ya and I'm not that bad I'm responsible" said Ashley

"Hey ash I found your keys at ticket counter" said Carmen

"Give me those got damn it…she's not keys I wont lose her" said Ashley

"Ok but I love you all and have fun" said kyla

"We will" said Carmen hugging kyla

"Ok love you too" said Ashley hugging her too

"Love you mum" said colbie doing the same

"Bye" said kyla turning around

"Ok guys" said Ashley yelling at the team" lets go"

"Oh someone's feeling good today…you talked to Spencer" said Carmen

"Me talking to her" said Ashley

"That's what I said did you talk to her" said Carmen not understanding

"Yes it's just more like me talking to her" said Ashley becoming frustrated

"That's what you fo when your on the phone" said Carmen

"you know what shut up ok look it was like I call her she says hello I say hey it's plete silence I can hear her breath but I'm just talking she's listening or pretending to listen" said Ashley

"Oh I get you…sorry hope I didn't piss you off" said Carmen laughing

"No…but what does piss me off is your flirting with my sister" said Ashley

"What" said Carmen

"I realized I how sweet your game is your could have anybody out of their pant in seconds" said Ashley

"I wouldn't flirt with her she's like my sister…that's like flirting with your hot sister" said Carmen finding her seat on the plane

"So you think she's hot" said Ashley sitting next to her

"Would you too stop your talking about my mum and it's going to make me sick" said colbie sitting behind them

"sorry" said Ashley" she is hot I guess…if she wasn't my sister…"

"don't even finish that" said Carmen" you're a real dirt bag" laughing

"What you would" said Ashley

"Ya I would" said Carmen

In America at Chelsea house

"She called last night" said Spencer

"Um I bet you breathed in the phone or sat it on the floor and waited for to get done talking then hung up" said Chelsea painting

"Um you would be correct" said Spencer smiling

"Well she'll be here tomorrow what are you going to do about that" said Chelsea

"Nothing ok we have school so we really shouldn't seeing them" said Spencer

"Them" said Chelsea

"Ya her and Carmen which Carmen is cool so we might chill with her but Ashley needs to learn her lesson" said Spencer

"Ok" said Chelsea hearing a knock at the door" can you get that Spencer"

"Ya" said Spencer getting up from the sofa

"Who is it" said Chelsea turning around

"Your little man" said Spencer holding the little boy hand

"Mommy" said the little boy going over to Chelsea

"Hey buddy" said Chelsea

"Your mom said she'll be by in the morning to take him to school" said Spencer

"How was school today" said Chelsea to the boy about 4 years old

Good we want out side and I ate some sand it wasn't good" said Blake

"Ya I don't think you should eat dirt" said Chelsea smiling at her son

"Ya I know…but I painted something for you" said Blake pulling paper out of his little bag

"Well I think your about to beat mommy at her own game" said Chelsea looking at the picture

"No yours are perfect" said Blake hugging his mom

"Thank you" said Chelsea

"Can I get a juice" said Blake

"Yes you may and it's please" said Chelsea

"Ok" said Blake making his way to the kitchen

"He's growing up so fast" said Spencer

"Ya" said Chelsea smiling

TBC


	10. Text Me Up

The next day while Spencer was in her first class she texted Carmen

At the airport

"Carmen come on" said Ashley yelling at her

"On second my phone is ringing" said Carmen opening it to see the text

Spencer: R U Here Yet

Carmen: ya

Spencer: cool around four meet me at that this address 123 liberty street apartment 4

Carmen: ok sure

Spencer: if you tell Ashley I will kill you

Carmen: fine…bye

"um tell Ashley or die" said Carmen weighting her choices" I choice life"

"Come on Carmen" said Ashley

"I'm coming" said Carmen grabbing her bags and following Ashley

"Who was that" said Ashley

"My mum" said Carmen

"Ok" said Ashley

"London's girl soccer team" said a guy with a sign

"That would be us" said Ashley with the crowed of girls around her

"wow great to meet you ladies" said the guy" we have a bus out side I will be your tour guide slash guardian welcome to America we happy that you're here…follow me"

"Follow me" said colbie in a deep voice" what a minger"

"Keep it to your self" said Ashley

"What crawled up your ass" said colbie

"Watch it" said Carmen looking at colbie

"Sorry" said colbie

"She listens to you but not me" said Ashley

"She does what her mum tells her…her hot mum" said Carmen laughing

"You think you're funny like bill cosby or something" said Ashley as they step on the bus

"Bill cosby's not funny he's scary" said Carmen

"Ya ya whatever" said Ashley sitting in her seat

"Ok ladies we are going to go on a short tour of Washing DC" said the guide

"His perky dispassion is pissing me off" said Ashley

"Hey that's probly the only perky thing you've seen in along time" said Carmen patting her on the shoulder as colbie laughs

"Oh Carmen were going to get into a fist fight I know it" said Ashley pushing her seat back

"Ouch" said the girl behind her

"Sorry" said Ashley

"Wow I guess the princess can't get a brake" said Carmen

"Shut up and that's an order" said Ashley

"Well were in America and you really have no power" said colbie

A few hours later at lunch at school

"Oh um I told Carmen to stop by your house is that ok" said Spencer

"ya" said Chelsea eating her sandwich" what's your deal with Ashley if you like her forgive her"

"No she has a lot to learn and I know she will so I don't even sweat her sometimes" said Spencer

"And Carmen" said Chelsea

"She's perfect but not for me you know I though I liked her but it was just she was so nice and cool…which Ashley is too if she let go of what ever game she's playing" said Spencer

"Ok now I'm a little caught up" said Chelsea

"Good" said Spencer

"So you have two weeks to get through to her good luck" said Chelsea

"I know" said Spencer

At the hotel

"Oh a bed now I can sleep" said colbie flopping on the bed

"I can't sleep" said Ashley throwing herself on the bed

"Well that sucks…maybe some water could help you out" said Carmen

"Maybe" said Ashley snatching the water from Carmen

"I have never known water help you go to sleep" said colbie

"Children should keep their mouths closed" said Carmen

"Sorry" said colbie lying down

"I can't believe I'm right in where she lives and I can't even talk to her" said Ashley putting her fingers through her hair

"You will ok, just give it time remember how would you feel if someone did that to you" said Carmen

"Like crap" said Ashley taking off her shoes

"She likes you a lot don't worry" said Carmen

"Ya your right" said Ashley falling in and out of sleep

"You ok" said Carmen

"Ya" said Ashley

Ten minutes later

"Damn what did you do to her" said colbie snapping her fingers at Ashley

"Nothing that can hurt her but she hasn't slept for days and I know it's not good for her…just don't let her drive she might get into an accident" said Carmen grabbing her back pack

"Where you going" said colbie

"to go fix things for Ashley" said Carmen" I'll be back you look after her ok"

"Ok" said colbie

"I'll bring you back something" said Carmen walking out the door" Spencer hey I'm on my way right now…ok…bye"

"Now how do I get a taxi" said Carmen" hey "seeing a taxi

"What can I do you for" said the guy

"I need to get to Liberty Street" said Carmen

"Ok" said the guy as Carmen gets in

"Thank you" said Carmen

"So you from England" said the guy as her drives

"Ya I'm here to play the cup here" said Carmen

"What I love soccer maybe I could get the chance to be there" said the guy

"Ya it's my life" said Carmen

"So what are you doing on liberty street, you don't look like one of those peace be with you people with their art studios and coffee shops" said the driver

"Well I have a friend over there seem like a nice place" said Carmen looking around

"ya it is growing you can find some beautiful things over there" said the driver" what's the address"

"123" said Carmen

"Ok here's your stop" said the driver

"Hey nice meeting you" said Carmen handing him the money

"You too hope to see you again" said the driver

Carmen comes up to a place that looks like a big apartment she goes around to find apartment 4 she knocks on the door

"one second" said a voice as she opens the door" hi"

"Hi I'm Carmen Spencer's friend" said Carmen putting her hand out

"Oh nice to meet you come in" said Chelsea as Blake grabs her leg

"Well isn't he the cutest little nipper" said Carmen

"What does that mean" said Chelsea laughing

"Mean a little child" said Carmen

"Well come in…it's kind of a mess but its home" said Chelsea

"Wow you have a beautiful home" said Carmen looking at the pictures

"Thank you" said Chelsea" have a seat" patting the sofa

"Hi I'm Blake" said Blake

"Nice to meet you Blake" said Carmen

"You have an accent" said Blake

"Blake don't bother her" said Chelsea

"No he's fine…yes I'm British" said Carmen

"I like that" said Blake

"I like your accent too" said Carmen" you are very talented with the paint brush"

"Thank you…I heard your talented with the soccer ball" said Chelsea

"Ya that's all I do" said Carmen

"Hey has Carmen….oh it's you" said Spencer hugging Carmen

"hey" said Carmen" you have really nice friends"

"I know the greatest" said Spencer

"So have you met Chelsea" said Spencer

"Ya she's really cool" said Carmen

"Hey buddy" said Spencer tickling Blake

"Hey" said Blake laughing

"So you ready for tomorrow" said Spencer

"Ya I'm just worried about Ashley" said Carmen

"She'll be ok I mean I'll see her" said Spencer

"You will" said Carmen

"Ya I don't hate I just think she's a little crazy" said Spencer

"I agree with that" said Carmen feeling a tug a the bottom of her warm up jacket

"you play soccer" said Blake

"yes" said Carmen smiling

"I want to play" said Blake

"you do that's good you know I can show you" said Carmen

"Really mommy can she" said Blake looking at Chelsea

"I don't want you hurting her she has a game tomorrow" said Chelsea

"he's ok he wont hurt me" said Carmen" you got a ball"

"Ya in my room…I'll be back" said Blake

"He's a good kid knows real sports when he sees them" said Carmen

"Ya I tried to get him to do the whole painting thing, he likes it but he's such a busy body" said Chelsea smiling at Carmen

"Ya kids" said Carmen

"Hey" said Spencer snapping her finger at them

"Yes" said Carmen

"Um did you bring me something" said Spencer

"Ya" said Carmen pulling something out of her bag

"Oh I love you so much" said Spencer holding a sweater she seen in the window of one of the stores when she was in England

"I thought you liked it" said Carmen

"Got it" said Blake showing Carmen the ball

"Ok….it is ok with you Chelsea" said Carmen

"Ya…you mind if I watch" said Chelsea

"Not at all" said Carmen

"Come over here this is the park" said Blake

"Blake be gentle with Carmen" said Chelsea

"Yes" said Blake at they go to the field

"So what do you think" said Spencer smiling at Chelsea

"Of the sweater it's nice" said Chelsea

"No of Carmen" said Spencer

"Spencer do you see that little boy I have to worry about him right now he's growing up so fast" said Chelsea

"Well how about you look at him and her" said Spencer looking at Carmen and Blake playing together

"Ok now kick the ball with the inside of your foot to pass it" said Carmen showing Blake

"Ok" said Blake kicking it back

"You'll be great before you know it" said Carmen passing the ball back

"She is good with him…no I don't even know her that well I'm judging her by her looks" said Chelsea

"Whatever" said Spencer playfully pushing Chelsea

**A few hours later at the hotel **

"Oh god I have never slept that good" said Ashley waking up

"Hey sunshine" said colbie watching TV

"Hey where's Carmen" said Ashley

"Um she had um somewhere to go" said colbie

"She went to see Spencer didn't she" said Ashley

"Um I don't know…ok ya" said colbie

"Oh" said Ashley picking up her phone to call Carmen

"Hello" said Carmen out of breath

"What are you doing with her" said Ashley

"Um I'm playing soccer with my new best mate" said Carmen

"Oh are with Spencer" said Ashley

"No she left a few minutes ago" said Carmen

"Then who are you with" said Ashley

"You are very noise" said Carmen" I'm with Spencer's friend"

"Oh ok well I guess I'll see you later" said Ashley

"ya I guess" said Carmen hanging up" so you up for another game"

"Ya" said Blake

"You look a little tired buddy" said Carmen picking up the ball

"Ya Blake wash up ok" said Chelsea with her arms folded

"Ok mom" said Blake" will I see you again"

"Ya you will" said Carmen smiling

"You're a cool person" said Blake walking away

"He likes you he's not that easy to please" said Chelsea walking along side Carmen

"He's pretty chill to be a munchkin" said Carmen

"Ya…you want to stay for dinner" said Chelsea

"Sure" said Carmen picking up the soccer ball

"Come in" said Chelsea

"He's really good you know" said Carmen

"Ya but I don't want him to get hurt" said Chelsea

"It's understandable he's your child that's the last thing you want but…" said Carmen

"Ya" said Chelsea

"You eyes are amazing" said Carmen

"Thanks" said Chelsea trying not to smile to wide

"But I promise he'll shake everybody up…I'll practice with him as long as I'm here and even when I leave I will keep in contact" said Carmen

"we'll talk" said Chelsea as Carmen opens the door for her

The Next day

"Hey how you doing old sport" said Carmen excited jumping on Ashley as she warms up with colbie

"Why are you all happy" said Ashley laughing as she pushes Carmen off

"I have a date" said Carmen

"With who" said Ashley nudging her

"Do you see the beautiful girl sitting by Spencer" said Carmen

"Ya…wait Spencer's here"" said Ashley looking in the stands

"ya but any way about me" said Carmen

"Ya she's cute…oh and so is her little brother" said Ashley smiling

"Um that's not her little brother…it's her son" said Carmen

"Here look ,let me help you out with this one be there done that kids get in the way…" said Ashley

"That's what I want a family cant you see but you never listen but I love ya" said Carmen" lets go talk to them"

"No I don't want to she can't see me" said Ashley

"Oh look she's looking at you" said Carmen pulling Ashley over

Over in the stands

"So…I'm going to the movies with Carmen" said Chelsea

"really that's so cool" said Spencer" the accent did it didn't"

"Ya really…and she gets along with Blake" said Chelsea biting her lip

"Ya she's good really…oh fuck" said Spencer turning the other way as Ashley comes over

"Hey guy….Chelsea" said Carmen

"Carmen" said Blake

"You gona watch me play today" said Carmen

"Ya I want to be out there" said Blake

"You will be just wait you will" said Carmen

"Spencer" said Ashley

"What do you want" said Spencer

"You to just be friends with me" said Ashley touching her hand

"I would prefer you not touch me" said Spencer

"That's not what you said" said Ashley

"Um…hey Chelsea, Blake you guys want to meet the team" said Carmen

"Ya sure" said Chelsea getting the ok look from Spencer

"Let's go buddy" said Carmen grabbing his hand

"That's not what you told me that night" said Ashley holding her hand

"Because you were different you know but when I think about what Carmen did…" said Spencer

"What fuck what Carmen did I don't even know why she did it ok it was stupid you know" said Ashley

"…hey Ashley their ready to start" said Carmen turning around

"Carmen wait…" said Ashley

"She what you did" said Spencer

"You know what everything is always my fault you know" said Ashley

"No you just don't know when to say I was wrong when you say it it's to late" said Spencer

"look I'm sorry don't know how many times I have to tell you that…look I like you a lot I want be with you even if it means us being in a long distance relationship, I would do it for you" said Ashley

"I would do the same" said Spencer" but just give me time ok"

"Fine ok" said Ashley as Spencer walks by her

"I see you have a few problems on your hand" said the agent

"Oh bloody hell where did you come from I thought you would back off" said Ashley

"It's my job I have to do it" said the agent" look don't apologize and see how it plays out then you'll know what's really gone wrong"

"who are you like some person that shows up out of nowhere and gives me advice…actually I could have used you a long time ago…I'll do what you said but" said Ashley

"But you're forgetting who you are…princess you are the picture of what your people want to be…how can they be like you when they don't know you "said the agent

"Look I have to go play ok" said Ashley walking away" thanks"

"Doing my job miss. Ashland" said the agent

TBC


End file.
